Back in Time!
by Abby254
Summary: Wally, Tails, and Shades found a rainbow colored emerald. That sends them back in time? The 3 friends need to get back to their time. But what happens when they meet a familiar rabbit?
1. Time Emerald?

It was a beautiful summer day in Station Square and the Thorndike Manor. A certain 2-tailed blue fox seems to enjoyed the weather too. Wally was sitting in the chair watching a certain young rabbit dance with her Chao friend. His cousin, Tails was also taking a break from his lab work.

Suddenly, black and red hedgehog walked up to the 2 cousins. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a emerald in the middle of it, red shorts and his regular shoes. He was Shades the hedgehog (Sonic Eggs). "Hey guys!" He greeted them. "Hey, Shades!" The 2 fox cousins greeted back.

"Hello, Mister Shades." Cream said after the show. Shades looked at the llittle with a smile on his face. He waved at her and said 'hello' to her back. Then, a certain blue blur ran by the 4 friends. "Hey, Sonic!" Wally yelled at the hedgehog. Sonic stopped and ran back to the living room.

"Hey, Wally, Tails, Cream, Shades." The blue hedgehog greeted. "What's up?" Wally asked. "I heard they spotted a Chaos Emerald some where near the mountains." Sonic responded. A pink hedgehog came in the living room with a tall cream-colored female rabbit. No more than the age of 26 years old. They just got back from shopping groceries for tonight's dinner.

"Hey, Amy. Hey, Vanilla." Shades greeted. "Hey, Shades!" Amy greeted with excitement. Vanilla responded with a little nod and left the living room. "Gee. Is there something wrong with her." Shades asked. The others shrugged and shook their heads.

Vanilla walked in her room and sat down on her bed. She had tears forming in her eyes. She was startled by a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened and it revealed her daughter, Cream and her 5 friends. They saw that she was about to cry. "What's wrong, mommy?" Cream asked with a concerned voice.

Vanilla gasped and wiped her tears from her eyes. "Oh. I'm fine, dears." Vanilla responded with a fake smile. Amy looked at Vanilla with a "I know that's not true" look. Vanilla saw Amy's look and lowered her head down with shame and looked at the friends with sad eyes.

Vanilla looked at the children and began telling them what's wrong with her. A few minutes later, the kids looked at Vanilla with wide eyes. "Why didn't you have friends, Vanilla? You coulda just told your older siblings." Amy suggested. Vanilla took a deep breath and sighed.

"Everyone liked my older siblings better than me." Vanilla said. "I hardly ever made friends much." Vanilla said with sadness. Everyone looked at Vanilla with sadness and left the room. A few hours later, Wally, Tails, and Shades were in the X-Tornado headed for the mountains to find a Chaos Emerald that Sonic was talking about.

They saw something shining and landed on the ridge of the mountain. "Hey, Tails! There's something shining!" Wally exclaimed. "Alright! Hold on! I'm going to land but it's going to be bumpy." Tails said. As soon as they landed on the mountain, the 3 friends got out of the plane and walked over to the shining object.

They found a emerald, but it was a different emerald. "Whoa! What is this emerald? Is it a Chaos Emerald?" Shades asked as he picked it up. "Not one I've never seen before." Tails responded. The emerald was rainbow color but, it sure was pretty, though. "Well, I say we should take this thing to Chuck! He would know what it is!" Wally exclaimed.

The other 2 nodded and were about to walked to the X-Tornado when the emerald started glowing. "Uhh... Guys? I think there's something wrong with the emeral." Shades said nervously. The 2 two-tailed fox cousins walked over to Shades and saw that the emerald was glowing even brighter.

"Shades! What did you do?!" Wally asked. "I don't know what happened! It just started glowing for some reason!" Shades responded. The light blinded the 3 friends and sucked them in. The emerald stopped glowing. Wally, Tails and Shades uncovered their eyes and checked their surroundings.

"What... What happened?" Tails asked. The 3 friends weren't in the mountains anymore. They were on the ground. But, Wally looked around and noticed something very familiar about the surroundings. "Uh... Tails? I don't think we're on Earth anymore." Wally said.

"What do you mean, Wally?" Tails asked his older cousin. "I think... We're back on Mobius! Tails, we're home!" Wally exclaimed. The 2 friends were jumping up and down excitedly like a child who finally got their birthday present. But, Tails stopped jumping.

"Wait. Why are here without the others?" Tails asked. Wally stopped jumping too and looked confused. "Hmm. You know...Your right, Tails. Somethings not right. Let's check out the scenery." Wally said. Tails and Shades nodded in agreement. So, they walked to the city and Wally was right, the city wasn't the same.

In fact, the city looked a lot different from what Tails and Wally grew up in. There were no robotic buildings, no robotic mobians, and no Eggman. Everything looked the same as it was before Robotnick came. "Whoa! Is it just me or does Mobotropolis looked a little younger, Tails?" Wally asked.

"Yeah! Everthing looks totally different!" Tails responded. "Why does it looked different to you both?" Shades asked. The both of them forgot that Shades was a clone version of Shadow and was created on Earth by Eggman. So, he doesn't know anything about Mobius at all.

"Newspapers!" The 3 friends looked at a dog mobian who was selling newspapers. They walked over to the dog. "Get your newspapers here!" The dog said. He saw the 3 mobians walking over to him. "Ah, boys! Would ya'll like to buy a newspaper fo 50 cents?" The dog asked.

"Oh, sorry, sir. But, none of us have any money. You see we just... got here?" Wally responded. The man just smiled. "Oh. So you 3 are new here in Mobotropolis?" The dog asked. The 3 friends looked at each other then back at the man and nodded "Well, then in that case, here. You can have a news paper for free! Enjoy!" The dog said.

Wally grabbed the paper and thanked the man. They walked over to a park and sat at an empty picnic table. "Uh... Wally? Look at these list of movies they got on here that were released in the theater right now! " Tails exclaimed. Wally grabbed the paper and looked at the movie selection. There were 3 movies he knew of.

The Golden Child, Karate Kid part 2, and An American Tail. He thought for a few minutes till he saw today's date. His eyes were as wide and round as frisbees. "Hey. You okay, Wally? You like you saw a ghost Pokemon." Shades asked the blue, 2-tailed fox. Wally looked at Tails with the same expression.

"I think we traveled through time, guys." Wally explained. "How do you know?" Tails asked. "I'm looking at today's date, Tails! June 17,1986!" Wally responded. Both Tails and Shades gasped at this. "Yikes! None of us exist in the 80's!" Tails exclaimed. While the 3 friends were freaking out about this, they didn't know a little figure walked up behind them.

The figure tapped Tails on the shoulder. It made him jumped up real high and he landed in Shades' arms. The 3 friends were looking at a young familiar figure. She was a cream colored lopped ear rabbit, with brown patch like marks around her eyes and the tips of her ears. She had brown hair in the middle of her head. She was no more than 5 or 6 years old.

She was wearing a purple shirt with a white flower in the middle of it, purple shorts, 2 purple bows on her ears, white socks and violet colored shoes with a glitter flower on each side of the shoe. She was looking at the 3 friends with a curious look on her face.

"Uh... Can we help you?" Wally asked. The girl smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. It's just... I've never seen you 3 around Mobotropolis before. Are ya'll new around here?" The young rabbit asked. The 3 friends nodded, lying about where their really from. "Yeah. We just got here." Shades responded.

"Oh. Well, my name's Vanilla! Vanilla Rabbit." The girl said. The 3 boys gasped. "Oh. Well... I'm Will, this is my cousin, Tod and this is our friend, Shawn." Wally use fake names. Tails and Shades looked at him with confused looks. "Well, it's very lovely to meet you 3. Hey! Would ya'll like to come to my house and play?" Vanilla asked. "Sure!" Shade said.

Wally grabbed Shades arm. "Heh, heh. Will you excuses the 3 of us for a few minutes, please?" Wally asked Vanilla. She nodded her head. Wally grabbed Shades and Tails and walked over to a tree that was a good distance away from Vanilla's hearing. "Are you both crazy?" Wally asked.

"No. But, why did you give us fake names for?" Tails asked. "I don't want Vanilla to know who we really are!" Wally responded. "Well. We should at least stay with her until we figure out how we can get back in our own time." Shades said. "Uhhg. Fine! But, we have to lie to her. We can't tell her she's a 26- year old mother and has a 6-year old daughter, okay?" Wally asked.

The 2 friends nodded in agreement. The 3 mobians walked back over to Vanilla, who was waiting patiently. She walked over to them and looked at them with her sweet innocent smile. "Okay. We'll go with you to your house." Wally said. "YAY! I have new friends to play with! Come on, let's go, Mister Will!" Vanilla said as she grabbed Wally's hand and ran.

Tails and Shades ran after them. *Mister?* Wally thought to himself. *Oh boy! What did I get myself into?*

AN: Shades is from the"Sonic Eggs" Comic

Wally belongs to me

Sonic characters belong to Sega.

Hope ya'll enjoy! R & R


	2. Meet the parents and babysitting

Vanilla pulled Wally's hand still and was excited for her parents to meet her new friends. "Vanilla! Please, slow down! We're not as fast as you!" Wally said with exhaustion. Vanilla still ran ignoring Wally's request. The 4 friends finally stopped at a beautiful mansion. Similar to the Thorndike's but a little smaller. The 3 friends were confused on why Kid Vanilla led them here.

"Uhhhh... Why did you lead us here, Vanilla? I thought you were taking us to _your_ house?" Wally asked curiously. Vanilla looked at the 3 friends and giggled. "Hahaha! You sillys! This _is_ my house!" Vanilla responded causing the 3 boys to gasp. Vanilla grabbed Wally's hand and still pulled him. "C'mon, Mister Will! I want you, Mister Tod and Mister Shawn to meet my family!" Vanilla said excitedly.

Wally sighed and walked with Vanilla up to the door. Vanilla opened the door and was walking inside with Wally, Shades and Tails following her inside. "Vanilla? Is that you, deary?" A voice asked from the kitchen. "Yes, mommy and I brought 3 new friends over, too!" Vanilla responded. An older rabbit walk in the living room from the kitchen.

She was no more than 26 years old and she was an exact older version of Vanilla except she had black hair instead of brown, that was held back by a red hair band and wore a beautiful long dark blue dress. Her name is Hailey the rabbit and Vanilla's mother. She saw Vanilla and gave her a gentle and gave one to Wally, Tails and Shades. "Well, who are your new friends, Vanilla dear?" Hailey asked.

Vanilla smiled and pointed at Wally first, "This is Mister Will the fox, his cousin, Mister Tod the fox, and their friend, Mister Shawn the hedgehog" Vanilla introduced. Hailey smiled and bowed a little. "Well, it's very nice to you 3. I hope my youngest daughter hasn't caused you 3 any trouble." Hailey said. The 3 boys shook their heads. "No! No trouble at all, Ms. Rabbit." Shade's said with a little hint of nervousness in it.

Hailey sighed with relief. "That's nice to know. Anyway, would you boys care for some dinner?" Hailey asked. Wally looked at Tails and Shades and they both nodded. Wally looked at Hailey with me smile and nodded. "Yes, please and thank you for your hospitality." Wally responded. Hailey smiled wacko from Wally's politeness and walked back to the kitchen. Wally, Tails and Shades followed her with Vanilla skipping behind them.

The 3 boys sat down at the table and Hailey put a plate of stakes with mash potatoes and gravy in front of them and gave them each a glass of ice cold orange juice. She even made a plate for her and Vanilla. Wally saw them eating and a question popped into his head. "Ummm... Ms. Rabbit? Where's Mr. Rabbit? Vanilla's father?" Wally asked.

Hailey looked at Wally with a smile. "Oh, he took Ben, James, Lora, Johnny and Pepper and drop them off at their friends house for a few days. He should be coming back soon." Hailey responded. "Oh. Then, why didn't Vanilla go?" Shades asked. "Because, her friend, Vector was supposed to be there too. But, him and his family had to go somewhere for a few days. They should be back in a few days." Hailey responded.

Shades nods. Then, the door opened up, revealing a 29 year old blue lopped ear male rabbit with orange patch markings around his eyes and the tip of his ears. He was wearing a police uniform. He was Carlos the rabbit and Vanilla's father. He walked in and saw his wife and daughter and greeted them with a smile. Then, he saw Wally, Tails and Shades and looked back at Hailey and Vanilla.

"So, who are our new guest, sweetie?" Carlos asked Hailey. "They're my new friends, daddy! Will, Tod, and Shawn!" Vanilla responded with excitement. Carlos walked over to them and gave them a good stare which was making them really nervous. But, Carlos just smiled. "Well, it's very nice to meet you kids. Hailey, dear. We should be getting ready for our outing! Did you get a babysitter for Vanilla?" Carlos asked.

Hailey's eyes widen in shock. "Oh dear! I didn't get one. I was too busy getting ready and I completely forgot about calling a babysitter." Hailey admitted. The 3 boys were looking at the 2 adult rabbits with concern eyes. Then, Shades looked at the 2 fox cousins then, back at the parents and walked over to them. Wally and Tails looked at each other with confused faces and followed the black and red hedgehog.

Shades stopped and cleared his throat, which got the rabbits attention."Y'all know... Maybe, me, Will and Tod can babysit Vanilla while you and Ms. Hailey can spend time together, Mr. Carlos." Shades suggested. "Shawn says want?" Wally asked with wide eyes. Carlos and Hailey smiled hopefully. "Y'all will? Thank you, boys so much!" Hailey said.

"Yay! Yay! Mister Will, For and Shawn are going to be my babysitters! They're going to be my babysitters!" Vanilla exclaimed. "*Sigh* What did I get myself into?" Wally said to himself. 30 minutes later, Haily and Carlos were in their outing outfits. Carlos was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bowtie and Hailey was wearing a long, beautiful golden dress. She had pink lipstick on.

They looked at the 3 boys. "Alright. Vanilla gets a bath before her bedtime, if she wants a snack, cut her an apple and give her a small glass of milk, she likes a story read to her and she goes to bed no later than 8. If you need to call us, both our cellphone numbers are on the fridge. Now, are you 3 sure y'all can watch Vanilla while me and Carlos are gone?" Hailey asked while getting her purse ready.

They nodded. "Yes, ma'am. We got everything under control." Shades said with a determine voice. Hailey and Carlos smiled and left the house. A few minutes later, they were no longer in sight. Wally closed and locked the door and walked to the kitchen. He saw Shades cutting up an apple and Tails was pouring some milk in the glass.

Then, he saw them both take the stuff over to Vanilla who was sitting patiently for her snack. After she wasdone, she placed the dishes in the sink and skipped to Wally. "Okay. You had your snack. Now what?" Wally asked. "Well, I need to take a bath." Vanilla responded. She ran to her room and grabbed her clothes. Then, she ran to the bathroom and started her own water.

Then, she walked out of the bathroom with her old clothes still on. Wally, Tails and Shades looked a little confused. "Problem?" Wally asked. Vanilla looked at Wally. "Your supposed to help me get a bath." Vanilla responded. Wally blushed dark red. "Uhhhh... Sure, kid." Wally said sheepishly. Vanilla smiled and ran back to the bathroom.

Wally gave Shades a death glare which caused the black and red hedgehog to cringed in fear. "Shades! What did you get us into?!" Wally asked in a whisper form then, he walked into the bathroom. A few minutes the 2 friends walked out of the bathroom. Wally had a big blush stained across his muzzle. Then, it was 8. Wally got finished tucking Vanilla into bed and finished reading her a story.

Vanilla fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth while holding a stuffed bear her father gave to her. Wally was on his knees and just smiled and petted her gentle soft fur. Vanilla purred in her sleep. Then, she began to kick in her sleep. Wally picked her up and cradled her in his arms and walked around the room until she finally calmed down.

She fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth again. Wally placed her back in the bed and placed the quilt over her body. He left the croom with door still opened. He went to the other room and fell asleep on the bed. "*sigh* how much more torture do I have to put up with?" Wally asked himself.


End file.
